


Obviedades

by ShikaZuka



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Después de It, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikaZuka/pseuds/ShikaZuka
Summary: Hay algo gracioso sobre las obviedades, y es la forma en que te acostumbras a vivir con ellas rodeándote sin realmente caer en la cuenta.





	Obviedades

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo sin leer el libro, sigo escribiendo. Creo que la ship ya se apoderó de mi.  
> Beteado por Loti, con mucho agradecimiento de mi parte :3

Aceptar el hecho de que Eddie le gustaba mas allá de la amistad no fue un gran problema para Richie. El verdadero asunto fue caer en la cuenta de ello.

En el fondo cree que era una obviedad desde hace años. Conforme iban creciendo algo en su mente gritaba; _lindo, lindo, lindo,_ cada vez que Eddie parloteaba frenéticamente sobre nuevas y desconocidas enfermedades entre otros tantos riesgos ambientales que seguramente ni existían. Su cerebro se llenaba de estúpida preocupación cuando recorrían la ciudad pedaleando y le llegaba el sonido jadeante de Eddie intentando respirar con normalidad, tanto que acabó por acostumbrarse a llevar encima un inhalador de repuesto.

Para ese punto debió notarlo.

Hay algo gracioso sobre las obviedades, y es la forma en que te acostumbras a vivir con ellas rodeándote sin realmente caer en la cuenta. En ocasiones puedes incluso ignorarlas por un tiempo, hasta que te explotan en la cara y el _saber_ , lo cambia todo.

Durante el tiempo que fueron conscientes de la existencia de Eso, varios meses en que los niños desaparecían sin explicación y ningún adulto se preocupaba demasiado al respecto, el valor de todos ellos fue probado, estirado, apaleado y destrozado hasta el cansancio.

¿Un payaso asesino que aterroriza niños y luego se los merienda? Vaya que parecía sacado de un cuento de terror.

Pero fue real. Les ocurrió a ellos, y fue malditamente real.

Richie no tuvo un momento de iluminación divina impulsada por el miedo, o algo por el estilo. No miró a la cara de Eddie mientras el pequeño, lindo, frágil chico asmático se enfrentaba a Eso con la forma de un leproso y _sólo lo supo_ , sobre todo porque Eddie había estado cubierto en porquería en ese momento. Hubiera sido hilarante que le ocurriera algo así justo a él, de no ser por las circunstancias.

En momentos así apenas tienes tiempo de pensar algo con claridad, excepto tal vez "estoy jodido, todos estamos TAN jodidos, vamos a morir aquí". Y muchas otras variantes con el mismo significado general.

El miedo nunca hubiera podido sacar de él un pensamiento tan coherente y lógico como "vaya, que valiente es Eddie, para ser un hipocondríaco hijo de mamá la verdad es que tiene los pantalones bien puestos, el muy bastardo."

Fue después de que Eso desapareciera aparentemente derrotado, cuando hicieron el juramento de sangre en esa ronda no del todo improvisada.

El vidrio se deslizó por la palma de su mano y el escozor fue inmediato, así como la sangre brotando y la mueca de dolor que se le escapó. Posteriormente Bill se dirigió a Eddie, que estaba justo a lado de el muchacho con anteojos, fue cuándo Richie lo vio apartar la cara para no ver su propia sangre, apretar los ojos para ignorar en el hecho de que todos estaban compartiendo el mismo vidrio, respirar hondo tratando de no pensar en gérmenes. Era como un libro abierto.

Y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta, por primera vez fue plenamente consciente de que el inhalador y las pastillas habían limitado a ese chico toda su vida, lo observó pelear contra miedos arraigados muy profundo y batallar por ser valiente. Ya no se trataba de enfrentar a un loco payaso asesino, era sobre dejar de temerle a la vida.

El gran Bill terminó la ronda entonces, mientras la mente de Richie giraba tratando de comprender plenamente, intentando darle sentido a todas esas veces que se preocupó, intentó llamar la atención o incluso, por dios, molestó, puso apodos y llamó lindo a Eddie.

Su mano sangrante se cerró en torno a la de Eddie, el borde del yeso rozando su muñeca. Eddie apenas reaccionó ante la sangre de otra persona tocándolo.

Richie no podía apartar la vista de sus propios zapatos cuando la obviedad de todo le estalló en la cara.

Estaba jodido.


End file.
